Pecados capitales
by abygate69
Summary: One shot, dedicado Leiram. Porque Edward no irá al infierno. Porque es un chico bueno, y nunca ha caído en la tentación. Mangaverse, spoilers hasta el capítulo 84. Pride/Edward, oh, yeah.


**Resumen: **Porque Edward no irá al infierno. Porque es un chico bueno, y nunca ha caído en la tentación. Mangaverse, spoilers hasta el capítulo 84. Pride/Edward, oh, yeah.

**Avisos:** Ciertamente, poco hay que avisar en éste shot. Sólo algo de crack pairing, con pinceladas Ed/Winry (para variar xD) y Pride/Riza.

**Pecados capitales**

Estaba sentado en el suelo, limitándose a memorizar los escasos detalles que aquel lugar le ofrecía. Todo aquello, aún a pesar de haberlo vito más de una vez –y de dos- en su vida, no tenía pinta alguna de ser real. A su alrededor la nada, infinita, blanca como la nieve, podría llegar a dañarle la vista. Delante de él, sin embargo, podía ver dos cosas: Una puerta gigantesca, repleta de grabados, y sentado cerca de ella… estaba el cuerpo de Alphonse.

-Hay algo en este lugar que pondría a cualquiera los pelos de punta…-murmuró Edward, frotándose el brazo izquierdo.

-Los humanos –se escuchó una vocecilla a su lado-, tenemos este tipo de sentimientos cuando nos enfrentamos a lo desconocido. Incluso los alquimistas.

Edward escupió una risa sarcástica.

-¿Desconocido, dices? Ya he estado aquí unas cuantas veces.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que lo conozcas, ¿o sí? –replicó. Edward soltó un bufido y volvió de nuevo la vista a su hermano.

-Tú sabes cómo devolverle el alma que le pertenece, ¿verdad? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ante la vista escalofriante de su hermano pequeño, delgado y pálido como un muerto.

- ¿Porqué iba a saber eso? Sólo soy un niño, pequeño alquimista. –rió Selim.

-¿¿Pequeño alquimista?? ¡Un momento, no intentes tomarme el pelo! –se exaltó Edward, observando al supuesto hijo de King Bradley -. Si estás aquí, por alguna razón… -se interrumpió.

Selim Bradley le devolvía una mirada muy diferente; si bien hasta ahora estaba llena de admiración, en aquel momento se encontraba vacía, hueca, asesina. El pequeño suspiró.

-Me extrañaba, Edward, que no te hubieras olido ésto antes –Edward formó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Así que es lo que imaginaba –murmuró-, Selim Bradley, el que yo creía mi fan número uno, es un apestoso homúnculo.

-No querrás herir mis sentimientos. –se burló el niño. El mayor se llevó una mano a la frente, desesperado.

-Y dime, ¿qué pecado es el que queda? Tu Padre no era muy original para los nombres, ¿sabes?

-Soy el homúnculo original. –Edward que tenía la vista fija en el trozo de suelo que no tapaban sus rodillas, levantó la cabeza, atónito-. Pride.

-Oh, claro… -Edward se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano-, por un momento creí que sólo había seis pecados capitales. Por eso no me cuadraban las cuentas.

-La religión y tú no os lleváis bien, ¿eh? –dijo Pride, con voz socarrona.

-No hace falta que lo jures. –añadió Edward por lo bajo.

Pride observó atentamente al alquimista.

-Siempre resulta curioso que, alguien que ha cumplido todos los pecados capitales, ni si quiera los conozca. –Edward se giró hacia el homúnculo, pasmado e incrédulo.

-¿De qué puñetas estás hablando?

Pride rió y lo señaló con el dedo.

-Ira.

Edward estaba asombrado, y a l mismo tiempo, asustado. Pareciese como si ese homúnculo le conociera bien, como si le hubiera estado vigilando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pereza.

-¿De dónde diablos sacas tú mi pereza? Nunca me ha gustado quedarme quieto.

-¿Y qué hay de todo ese tiempo que pasas durmiendo? –acertó Pride. Edward se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

-Avaricia.

-Has vuelto a fallar.

-De eso nada. –dijo el homúnculo, dibujando una macabra sonrisa, poco propia de un niño de "su edad"-. Ya conoces a Greed, supongo que te habrá hablado sobre todo eso que los humanos llamáis "deseo". Tú, no te conformas con recuperar sólo tu cuerpo y el de tu hermano, sino que además, también quieres salvar un país que fue creado con el propósito de hacer de nuevo la Piedra Filosofal. "Todo es _querer_. Todo son _deseos_."

Pride pronunció esas palabras como si el mismo Greed estuviera sentado a su lado, en lugar de aquel que se hacía pasar por el hijo de King Bradley. Sintió una punzada en el estómago al recordar a Ling, aún atrapado en algún lugar de aquella mente avariciosa.

-Envidia.

-Estás empezando a cansarme –se quejó Edward-, ¿De dónde sacas que soy un envidioso?

- Los pecados se cumplen cuando el mínimo resquicio de ese sentimiento llena tu mente, tus pensamientos. Cuando supiste que tu hermano Alphonse ya no necesitaba círculo de transmutación, ¿qué sentiste? –Edward bajó la vista al suelo. Se sentía culpable-. Lo suponía.

-¡Continúa, por favor! –pidió, llenando su voz de sarcasmo-, estoy deseando saber si voy a ir al infierno.

-Bueno, gula…

-¡Soy un chico hambriento! ¡¿de acuerdo?! –se exaltó-. ¡Tengo que crecer, demonios!

-Orgullo. ¿Hace falta nombrarte…?

-Ey, ey, ey –le interrumpió Edward-. Estoy orgulloso de mi orgullo. En todos los sentidos. –puntualizó.

-Y lujuria. –finalizó Pride.

-¡Ajá! –exclamó Edward, levantándose-, ¡Te he pillado! La lujuria es el único pecado que no puede conmigo. Nunca me ha interesado tener novia.

-¿Estás seguro? –advirtió, levantando una ceja-, ¿Cómo se llama esa chica tan guapa…? Creo recordar que es rubia. Y no me refiero precisamente a la teniente Hawkeye.

Edward enrojeció súbitamente. De repente, las imágenes de Riza y Winry se formaron en su mente, viéndolas desde un punto de vista muy diferente del que había tenido hasta ahora.

-¡¡No digas gilipolleces!! –rugió, con la voz cómicamente aguda.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones a mí –intentó calmarle Pride, sacudiendo una mano.

Edward respiraba entrecortadamente. _"Cálmate, Ed, cálmate. Piensa en otra cosa."_ Se dijo. _"Hidrógeno, litio, sodio, potasio, rubidio, cesio, francio, berilio…" _Respiró hondo, logrando al fin tranquilizarse. Aquella siembre había sido una buena técnica cuando se trataba de distraerse. Al reparar de nuevo en el homúnculo, una pequeña lucecita en su interior se apagó, como una ilusión rota, desaparecida de la forma más sutil posible. Se sentó de nuevo junto a Pride, y suspiró.

-Lo que más me jode de todo esto –empezó con una sonrisa afligida-, es haber perdido un fan como tú.

Pride soltó una fría carcajada.

-Que mi naturaleza no te haga sentir mal, Edward Elric –el aludido levantó la vista hacia él, incrédulo-. Para mí seguirás siendo el Pequeño Alquimista Legendario.

* * *

**n/a: **Ejem. Ésto es lo que ocurre cuando a cierta personita (creo recordar que fui yo xD) se le escapan las palabras Pride/Ed. Si alguien me hubiera dicho algo como "no eres capaz de..." o "no tienes ovarios para..." le diría: "¡Toma, cómetelo con patatas, porque yo puedo con el crack!" xDD. Pero Leiram me lo pidió, y aquí lo tiene (¡sin implcaciones, que es muy difícil!), para ella solita con todo mi amor (?) espero que lo haya disfrutado. Ahora sí, si Pride en un futuro presenta una forma más "adulta", tened por presente, que voy a escribir un Pride/Ed con implicaciones ò.ó ¡Gracias por leer!

Abygate


End file.
